


Army of Two

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because apparently I left my heart in Reichenbach, Fanvid, Gen, John and Sherlock's relationship in a musical nutshell, M/M, Season 3 what Season 3?, Some angst, but mostly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid starring Sherlock and John to the music of Army of Two by Olly Murs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks Borrowed Title, Music and Hand challenges. 
> 
> I've had this fanvid playing in the back of my mind for the last few years, ever since I first heard this song, but I knew exactly how much work it would be to make it a reality, so it's taken me a while to make the attempt. I'm pretty damned pleased with the result, so I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> PS: Looks like fullscreen's disabled on AO3, but if you want to do that you can click the link at the bottom of the video to transfer to watching it on youtube, or [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3I-4LIupsfg) to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I'd really love to hear from you. :)


End file.
